Cazadora de corazones (ice age)
by keki07
Summary: Ice age humanizado: Si alguna vez sientes que el tiempo se detiene y te persiguen extraños seres luminosos lo mas probable es que seas... una cazadora de corazones, y las cosas se complican un poco. Shira Santos se tendrá que ir a vivir con su abuela desaparecido, donde tendrá una misión, un nuevo instituto. Jude y Diego tienen que ver con su misión¿podra confiar?
1. Chapter 1

**POV Shira**

Mi nombre es Shira Santos y mi vida se ha complicado un poco. Desde que tenia 10 años me parecía que el tiempo se paraba, pero desde hace un año también veo seres luminosos a mi alrededor, que me hablan. Cada dia pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca. Pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando conocí a mi abuela paterna. Desaparecio justo el dia en que nací, el dia que murió mi padre. Nadie sabia que clase de accidente fue. Nunca lo conocí.

Y ese mismo dia mi abuela paterna desapareció del mapa. Hasta ahora, 17 ños mas tarde. Hace tres días llamo a mi madre (que es estilista profesional y maquilladora para las peliculas) y le dijo que tenia que traerme. La reacción de mi bella madre ante una llamada de mi abuela desaparecida desde 17 años fue ojos como platos y pensando que era una broma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella realmente, ella le dijo que podía ayudarme, mi madre se negó a llevarme, pero después del accidente del dia siguiente no se lo pensó dos veces...

**FLASHBACK**

Estoy en los angeles, mi madre esta en la grabación de una película y yo estoy con su protagonista! Vane Wick, uno de los adolescentes mas deseados del mudo. Y lo mas importante es que esta interesado en mi! Tampoco digo que sea extraño, la verdad es que soy un tipo de chica de la que la gente se fija, guapa,pelo largo y negro, ojos azul turquesa, delgada con curvas, etc...

Vane: He pensado que podríamos hacernos unos tatuajes a juego, ya sabes por mi cumpleaños.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Esta bromeando, seguro.

Vane: Uno de esos de henna, ya sabes. Nada permanente. Se me a ocurrido que podría estar bien, ¿no?

Shira: Sabes que el director te matará si te presentas mañana en el rodaje cubierto de henna.

Vane se encoge de hombros.

Shira: Bueno, si no te importa nada la película, por mi no hay problema en hacernoslos.

Sonríe, me agarra de la mano y me acerca a un puesto. Le ofrezco a la mujer mis manos.

-Tienes que dejar que el color se impregne durante el mayor tiempo posible. Cuanto mas oscura sea la mancha mas te querra el-Dice la mujer.

Shira: Bueno, nosotros no estamos...

Intento aclararle que no estamos enamorados pero Vane me calla rapido.

Después de un largo tiempo paseando se para el tiempo. Todo lo que esta a mi alrededor se para. Intento calmarme, en pensar que dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad como siempre. Pero no ocurre, el mogollon de personas a mi alrededor se convirten en gente luminosa y me hablan.

-Shira!

-Ven!

- Es tu destino!

Doy un grito y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Cuando abro los ojos todos me miran.

Vane: ¿Pero que haces?

Shira: Tengo que irme.

Salgo corriendo hacia donde se filma la película y allí mi madre me convence que me valla con mi abuela a ese pueblecito llamado Enchantment.

No tardo mucho en hacer las maletas y en ir hacia el pueblo. Cuando llego mi madre me da un beso lleno de pena y se va. Aquí empieza mi aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Shira**

Shira: Adios, mama.

Sophie: Adios Shira, cuídate y haz caso a tu abuela, ella me ha dicho que sabe curarte.

Shira: Mama, no estoy loca, te digo que lo que veo es de verdad.

Sophie: Y me gustaría creerte pero no puedo, voy a estar ocupada en algunas películas y no podre venir a verte, pero llamare todas las noches.

Shira: Tranquila mama...

Sophie: Adiós.

Me abraza y se (Mi abuela) se acerca a mi, se le nota la edad pero aunque eso se nota que fue muy bella.

Paloma: Nieta. Pero que grande y guapa estas. Si no fuera por tus ojos serias idéntica a tu padre.

Le sonrio mientras me dirige hacia una preciosa casa con aspecto de antigua, y con florido jardín. Entramos y me dice que deje las cosas en una habitación que desde este momento será mia. Luego fuimos al salón.

Paloma: Dime, ¿sigues viendo a los seres luminosos?

Shira: Si y son de verdad.

Paloma: Lo se.

Esa respuesta no la esperaba y me pareció muy extraña.

Shira: ¿Me crees?

Paloma: Pues claro.

Se acerca a la cocina y me entrega un vaso de un liquido que no se lo que es.

Paloma: Bebelo mientras aún está caliente. Te ayudara a dormir. Te mantendrá en calma.

Por mas que deteste admitirlo, no quiero beberla. Y si esta no es mi abuela? Nunca la he visto, ni siquiera en fotos. Pero se que mi madre no me dejaría con una vieja desconocida.

Me lo bebo en un santiamén, casi sin darme cuenta.

Paloma: Debería hacerte efecto muy pronto, asi que será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación.

Voy a "mi habitación" y me meto en la cama. No se porque pero paloma me hace sentir segura. Veo como viene y apaga la luz de la habitación.

Paloma: Por la mañana hablaremos de todo, pero ahora duerme.

_Estoy en un bosque._

_Un bosque fresco y sin viento. Un cuervo me mira con sus ojos rojos penetrantes. Empieza a volar y, no se porque, le sigo. Atravesamos los altos arboles hasta que me lleva a un lago de agua cristalina. Entonces el desaparece. Y aparece un tigre . Me quedo pralizada durante unos minutos mientras el/ella me mira. Entonces se oye algo en la maleza, salta un coyote y se ponen a pelear. Es un coyote del mismo tamaño que el tigre, el tigre cae muerto en el suelo y entonces se acerca a mi y... ¡Salta!_

Me despierto de un grito. Estoy tumbada bocabajo, asi que el grito queda amortiguado con la almohada. Estos sueños me persiguen desde hace mas o menos un mes. No me pasa todas las noches pero algunas si. Espero que paloma no se haya despertado con mi grito, pero me equiboco.

Paloma: Me parecio oir que ya te habías levantado.

Shira: Si...

Paloma: ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

Shira: No.

Me lleva a desayunar, mientras me prepara un zumo, me fijo en una roca que sobresale de la pared.

Shira: Sabes que hay una piedra que sobresale de la pared ¿verdad?

Me entrega el zumo y empiezo a tomármelo. Creo que no a oído lo que le he preguntado. Me voy a ver la casa, pues anoche no dio tiempo.

Me encuentro una habitación muy extraña, con muchas plantas y una mesa.

Shira: ¿Qué es esto?

Paloma: Ahí es donde trabajo con mis clientes. Se podría decir que soy un medico que ayudo con cosas naturales.

Shira: Bueno, quizá debriamos empezar ahí. Después de todo, yo soy la loca que te han enviado para que cures.

Me observa de una forma que no logro entender... ¿Es compasión? ¿Es tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? Me resulta imposible saberlo.

Paloma: Tu no estas loca. Y me temo que no puedo hacer nada para "curarte", como tú dices.

Me pongo casi histérica.

Shira: Entonces, ¿por que estoy aquí? ¿Para que he hecho este viaje si no puedes ayudarme? ¿Por que me has alejado de Sophie?

Paloma: Has malinterpretado mis palabras. (Se acerca a la cocina y me hace un gesto para que me siente en un sillón, y le hago caso) No he dicho que no pudiera ayudarte, he dicho que no podía curarte. No hay nada que curar, Shira.

La miro fijamente, ¿Qué demonios quiere decir?

Paloma: A tu padre le paso lo mismo. Empieza simpre alrededor de los 17 años.

Shira: Así que estoy chiflada. Genial. Y, según tu, ¡lo herede de mi padre!

Esto es genial.

Paloma: No. No estas locas. Tal vez te sientas loca pero no lo estas. Ni mucho menos. LO que estas experimentando es algo que nos ha pasado en nuestra familia desde siempre.

¿WTF? ¿Que...?

Shira: Entonces, ¿por que han seguido teniendo hijos sabiendo esto? Enserio, no te haces una idea de lo que es. ¿Por que se arriesgo Justin (mi padre muerto)? ¿Por que no uso protección o aviso al menos a Sophie?

Paloma: Por que era testarudo, joven e idealista. Se negaba a creer. Se negó a hacer caso de mis advertencias. Creyo que si huía se salvaria... (Escapo un suspiro) Y asi acabo.

Un escalofrio recorrio todo mi cuerpo.

Paloma: Fracase con el pero no pienso fracasar contigo. Es tu destino.

Parpadeo. La miro fijamente. Vuelvo a parpadear.

Shira: ¿Que? ¿Te haces una idea de lo rarito que suena todo esto?

Paloma: Claro que si. Te aseguro que mi reacción fue como la tuya. Pero debes dejar atrás las ideas que te has acostumbrado a creer. Hay mucho en juego. Este pueblo esconde secretos que no te puedes ni imaginar. Esta lleno de coyotes, y Coyote es un embaucador al que debes aprender a burlar.

Coyote... Como en mis sueños.

Me mira a los ojos para que sepa que esto va enserio. Todo esto suena tan raro... Deberia salir corriendo de aquí pero continua hablando

Paloma: Me temo que si no consigues entenderlo, no podre salvarte... Nadie podrá.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Sid: Sonríe, yo existo.

Diego: Quieres callar...

Manny: ¿Con que pie te has levantado?

Diego: ¡Es que no entiendo como el puede ser un cazador!

Sid: Me gusta llamarme mejor buscador.

Diego: Como sea!

Ellie: Viene de familia, nosotros no lo elegimos.

Buck: La sanadora Paloma trae a su nieta, mi padre me a dicho que también es una buscadora, paloma se lo iba a decir.

Ellie: Pobrecita, la reacción que tendrá.

Buck: Pero... ¡Esta buena! Y como es buscadora en la misión seguramente estará con nosotros, pues somos los únicos buscadores de Enchantment.

Manny: ¿Qué animal le tocara?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ahora suena todo un pelin confuso pero las cosas las entenderéis mejor en el próximo capitulo. **

**COMENtAD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Shira**

Estoy alucinando, esta vieja esta loca, y yo me voy a volver tan loca como ella. No. No voy a dejar que ocurra.

Salgo corriendo todo lo rápido que puedo mientras oigo su voz gritar mi nombre. Corro por todo este horrible pueblo hasta llegar a un bar llamado La Conejera. Entro, necesito agua de tanto correr.

Shira: (Me dirijo hacia la camarera) Por favor un vaso de agua.

-Toma.

Lo cojo y lo bebo. Luego cojo el móvil, por suerte lo tenia en el bolsillo. No pienso esperar mas. Voy a llamar a mi madre y decirle que me saque de este pueblo de locos. Sin batería... ¡Genial! ¡Estupendo! ¡Maravilloso! No tengo batería, ¿ahora que mierda hago? Espera... El cargador lo tengo en el bolsillo!

Shira: Perdona, ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda poner mi móvil a cargar?

-Si, ¿ves esa puerta de allí? Entra y gira a la derecha allí hay un enchufe.

Shira: Gracias.

Me levanto, me dirijo hacia donde me ha dicho y pongo el móvil a cargar. Luego me dirijo otra vez a la barra a esperar que se cargue el móvil.

La camarera se dirige a mi y me habla:

-¿Que hace una chica tan bella y joven como tu por este maldito pueblo?

Shira: La verdad es que no lo se... ¿Y tu? Podiendo estar en cualquier otra parte ¿por que estas aquí?

- Por obligación... ¿Quieres algo?

Shira: No, gracias.

Creo que el móvil estará suficientemente cargado para llamar a mi madre y si no me voy en autobús y punto, pero se que aquí no me quedo. Este sitio esta repleto de adolescentes. Sera el local de moda...

Me levanto y voy a coger el móvil. Antes de llegar una voz me habla:

-¿Esto es tuyo?- Tiene una voz alegre y seductora. Es un chico extremadamente guapo. Pelo marron, moreno y ojos azul cielo.

Shira: Si, y ahora damelo.

Me lo entrega.

-Espero que te quedes a escuchar al grupo.

Shira: Me temo que tendre que perdérmelo. Tengo que coger el autobús, de modo que... si no te importa.

Le digo con un gesto que se quite de mi camino, pero el sigue ahí delante mia parándome el paso con una sonrisa confiada.

-Eso ha sido muy desagradable por tu parte. Lo menos que podrias hacer es quedarte un rato. Danos una oportunidad de conocernos mejor. No sabía que Paloma tuviera una nieta tan guapa.

Abro la boca con intención de hablar. Quiero preguntarle como sabe que Paloma y yo somos familia, pero el me interrumpe.

-Créeme, Enchantment es un pueblo aún mas pequeño de lo que parece. Es difícil guardar un secreto donde todo el mundo se conoce.

Sus ojos azules se convierten en rojos e intenta agarrarme pero me echo a un lado y salgo corriendo. Poco después tropiezo con alguien.

-Eh, ¿estas bien?.

Era un chico con el pelo marron tirando a naranja y ojos verdes. Muy guapo también.

Se queda mirándome asombrado. Yo vuelvo a correr hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, que esta totalmente desierta. Pero entonces se para el tiempo. Vuelven los seres brillantes y me hablan.

-No te vallas.

-Te estas equivocando.

-shira.

Entonces aparece el maldito cuervo de mis sueños. Me mira con esos ojos penetrantes. Entonces lo veo todo negro.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro a mi abuela.

Paloma: ¡Nieta!, menos mal que estas bien.

Estoy en casa de Paloma tumbada en el sofá.

Paloma: Has hecho una locura, ¿lo sabes no?

Intente huir, y casi muero como mi padre... ¿Esta vieja loca tiene razón?

Shira: ¿Cómo murió Justin? Sophie nunca me lo dijo...

Paloma: ¿Por que la llamas Sophie?

Shira: Por que me tuvo con 17 años. Todo el mundo la llamaba Sophie, asi que cuando aprendi a decirlo empeze a llamarla asi.

Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué le ocurrió en realidad a Justin? ¿Fue un accidente como el mío?

Paloma: Fue un accidente... Pero no se parecio en nada al tuyo. Fue por decapitación.

"Decapitación". Mis tripas empezaron a removerse intentando no salir para arriba y vomitar.

Shira: Y... ¿Fueron las visiones las que provocaron el accidente?

Paloma: Fue huir de ellas lo que lo provocó. Lo creas o no, las visiones son nuestras aliadas. Nos dicen cuando es hora de empezar a vivir nuestro destino. Solo hay un pequeño intervalo de tiempo para actuar, asi que el entrenamiento debe empezar rápido. Si no... Digamos que existen unas fuerzas cuyo propósito es derrotar a los buscadores para poder hacerse con el control.

Shira: Has dicho... ¿Buscadores?

Paloma: El mundo entero depende de ti, y la mayoría nunca se dara cuenta de ello asi que no esperes que te den las gracias. Todos los buscadores tienen que hacer la iniciación. Habra gente en tu misión que te ayudara a derrotar a esas... fuerzas.

Shira: Creo que ya he conocido a esas fuerzas oscuras y poderosas. Esta noche en la Conejera vi a un chico que tenia los ojos azul pero luego se volvieron rojos.

Paloma: Me temo que las cosas están mas avanzadas de lo que creía. No tenemos tanto tiempo como pensaba.

Veo la preocupación en sus ojos y entiendo que esto es serio.

Shira: ¿Por donde empieza la iniciación?

Paloma: Ya ha empezado, nieta. Ya ha empezado.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco Shira conocera a Diego y los demás, y empezara el romance. COMENTAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Shira**

Paloma: El entrenamiento requerirá muchos cambios en tu estilo de vida, y el primero debe afectar a la dieta. De ahora en adelante, comerás solo lo que la naturaleza proporciona en la forma mas pura posible. Nada de comida basura.

La miró atonica. Me pregunto que me queda, porque acaba de prohibirme casi todos mis alimentos favoritos.

Paloma: Tendras que acostumbrarte a vivir asi. Esta parte no es negociable.

Shira: Pero... ¿Por que? Aparte de las heridas, que casi estan curadas, estoy muy sana. Asi que no entiendo que tiene de malo tomarse una Coca-Cola o un dulce de vez en cuando.

Me hace una seña para que la siga hasta su despacho donde nos sentamos.

Paloma: Descendemos de un antiguo linaje de chamanes.

Shira: ¿Chamanes? Crei que habias dicho que eramos Buscadoras.

Paloma: Chamanes,curanderos,sanadores,Obreros de la Luz,videntes... Distintos nombres para lo que en realidad es una misma cosa. Bebete esto.

Miro la bebida verde que hay en el vaso y frinjo el entrecejo.

Shira: ¿Que es y para que es?

Paloma: El mundo, en realidad esta compuesto por tres niveles: el Mundo Superior, el Mundo Inferior y el Mundo Medio. Cada uno de esos reinos está formado por muchas dimensiones, incluyendo el Mundo Medio, que es al que tu estas acostumbrada y en el que vivimos. Es posible que todo esto te parezca extraño. Es normal.

Intento dejar la mente abierta, seguirle el rollo, pero me cuesta entender todo esto. Iva a protestar pero me calla.

Paloma: Esta bebida es para transportarte al Mundo Inferior, pero solo tu alma. Te parecera un sueño, pero te aseguro que es real. Su proposito es conectarte con tu espiritu animal: un espiritu con quien debes confiar. Sabras que se trata de tu espiritu animal porque te aparecerá tres veces, de modo que tendras que estar muy atenta.

Estoy harta de tanta charla, asi que me bebo este brebaje.

Paloma: ¿Como te sientes?

Quiero responder pero tengo la cabeza llena de niebla. Entonces noto como mi alma salta de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Estoy metida en un arbol. Donde las raices me aprietan, y estoy rodeada de oscuridad. De repente las raices me sueltan y empiezo a deslizarme hacia abajo como un ascenso. Se para. Se abre y salgo. Estoy en una playa donde el agua es cristalina y el cielo es rosa. En el agua se pueden ver delfines, algunos azules y otros rosas, haciendo maniobras. Mas alla de la playa se ve un bosque, justamente donde empieza el bosque el cielo ya no es rosa, sino azul oscuro. Hay silencio absoluto. Solo el tintineo de las hojas mecidas por el viento rompe la corazo del silencio, entonando una cancion susurrada que me anima a seguir, a avanzar. Sigo al viento que me lleva a un lago que solo he visto en sueños. Y no me hace ninguna gracia estar aqui.

De repente oigo un graznido,cuando me vuelvo, descubre a un cuervo revoloteando delante de mi. Es identico al de mis sueños. Me agacho a coger una puedra pero cuando voya apuntarle desaparece. Entonces me giro y la tengo pocos pasos detras mia. Vuelvo a apuntar pero vuelve a desaparecer. Entonces lo veo posado en una rama.

Shira: ¡A la tercera va la vencida!

Voya tirar la piedra pero entonces recuerdo las palabras de Paloma:

Sabras que es tu espiritu animal porque se te aparecera tres veces, tendras que estar muy atenta.

Shira: ¡TÚ!

Lo fulmino con la mirada acusandole.

Siento la mano de Paloma en el hombro, arrastrandome de vuelta a su comoda y cálida casita de adobe.

Paloma: Vuelve,nieta. Es hora de regresar. (Susurra)

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Shira**

Levanto la cabeza y me aparto el pelo de los ojos antes de meterme los mechones sueltos detras de la oreja.

Shira:¿Cuanto tiempo he estado fuera?

Paloma: Una media hora. Has tenido exito en tu viaje, ¿verdad?

Me dice mientras me da un vaso de agua que no tardo en beberme.

Shira: Si te refieres que he encontrado a "mi espiritu animal" supongo que si.

Paloma: ¿En que direccion has viajado? ¿Hacia arriba, hacia abajo o hacia los lados?

Shira: Hacia el Mundo Inferior.

Paloma: Lo normal. Bueno, dime, ¿como lo encontrastes?

Shira: Segui al viento.

Paloma: ¿Se mostro tres veces?

Shira: Si. Pero ya lo habia visto en algun sueño...

Paloma: ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Y dices que el viento te llevo alli?

Shira: Si...

Paloma: Dame.

Shira: ¿El que?

Paloma: La piedra.

¡Pero si tengo la piedra!

Se la entrego y la hecha en un caldero.

Paloma: ¿Es esto lo que viste?

Me levanto para ver lo que me quiere enseñar, y cuando lo veo me quedo en shok, la piedra era como el cuervo y se veian todos los detalles, incluso los ojos rojos.

Trago salivo y asiento.

Paloma: Todos tenemos guias animales. Todos sin excepcion. Y resulta que el tuyo, el cuervo, es muy poco casual. Representa la magia,valentia, y el poder de una asombrosa tarnsformacion. Y resulta ademas que el viento es tu elemento.

Shira: ¿Y es... bueno?

Paloma: ¡Es mejor que bueno! Es maravilloso! Ahora puedes intercambiar tu alma por la de otro ser vivo.

Shira: ¿¡Que!?

Paloma: Lo que he dicho.

Eso si que me cuesta creerlo.

Paloma: Mira ese gato, mirale fijamente e intenta meterte.

Shira: No creo que funcione, pero vale.

Le miro fijamente y entonces me parece que me meto dentro. Me pongo en la mesa e intento preguntarle a Paloma lo que ha pasado pero solo puedo maullar. Ahora miro fijamente mi cuerpo haber si puedo hacer lo mismo. Al final vuelvo a mi cuerpo.

Shira: ¡Puaj! Tengo una bola de pelos.

Paloma: ¡Estupendo!

Shira: Que tiene de stupendo tener una bola de pelo en la boca!?

Paloma: No, digo que no deberias haber podido. Estas mucho mas avanzada de lo que esperaba. Tienes que llevar a cuervo siempre contigo.

Shira: ¿Por que?

Paloma: Te protejera.

Shira: Ok.

Paloma: Dentro de dos dias tendras que empezar a ir al instituto.

Shira: Jo, y yo que pensaba que me iva a librar de las clases... Oye puedo ir a dar un paseo para conocer esto y todo eso?

Paloma: De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Salgo, despues de andar pocos metros casi me caigo, entonces, aparece el chico al que se le volvieron los ojos rojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No se, despues de ayer queria preguntarte.

Shira: Apartate.

-Venga, mujer... Dime algo, ¿vale? Con un si o un no bastará. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Debo confesar que todo ese rollo de la damisela en apuros me resulta irresistible. Yo culpo a las peliculas de disney y a los cuentos de hadas, ¿y tu?

Shira: No quiero que me rescaten. Me las apaño muy bien sola.

-Vaya, tú si que sabes cómo bajarle los humos a un chico, ¿eh? ¿No podemos solucionar esto de alguna manera?

Shira: No.

Me aparto de el y sigo andando.

* * *

**POV Diego.**

Sid: Diego, ¿estas pensando en la tía macizorra con la que te chocastes en la conejera?

Diego: ¡No!

Buck: Seguro que es la nieta de Paloma.

Sid: Cuando muera, quiero irme en paz como hizo mi abuelo, durante la siesta – y no gritando como el resto de pasajeros que iban en su coche.

Todos: Que?

Buck: Tu abuelo se te murio en el coche!?

Sid: Po claro, ¿si no fuera asi por que habria dicho eso?

Manny: ¡Es que no se a que viene eso ahora!

Sid: Tambien, me acuerdo un dia cuando mi abuelo me dijo: "Hijo, si de verdad quieres algo en esta vida, vas a tener que trabajar por ello. Ahora cállate, van a dar los números de la lotería. XD" Mas tade, cuando suspendi un examen de ciencias me dijo: "Lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas y fracasaste, La lección es: 'nunca lo intentes'.

Ellie: Vale...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. He subido el anterior capitulo hace nada, pero es que estoy castigada sin salir y es lo unico que puedo hacer.**

**COMENTAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Shira**

Mi primer dia de clases. Chay (un amigo de mi abuela) me ha llevado al INSTITUTO MILAGRO: EL HOGAR DEL MAGO.

Paloma: Ellos te necesitan. Nadie mas puede hacerlo.

Shira: ¿Que pasa contigo?

Paloma: Mis poderes disminuyen poco a poco.

Me mira.

Paloma: Recuerda lo que te dije. Jude estará ahí, así que debes permanecer alerta. No dejes que te manipule. El clan Coyote son poderos. Hay mas buscadores ahi dentro. Ellos hablaran contigo.

Chay: Vovere a recogerte a las tres.

Shira: Tranquilo, puedo volver sola. ¿Que clase de buscadora sería si no supiera encontrar el camino a casa?

Me bajo y me acerco a la gran verja que rodea el instituto.

Paso por el lado de unas chicas que parecen ser las que "mandan" aqui.

-Hola- Dice una rubia con ojos oscuros.

Shira: Hola.

-Eres la chica que estaba ayer con Jude.

Me quedo mirandola sin darle respuesta.

-Lo eres, ¿verdad?

Mira a sus amigas y luego vuelve la mirada a mi.

-Se que eres tu. La que estubo apunto de caerse ¿Sabes? No admiten chifladas aqui.

Tengo que dejarlo pasar no emperorar mas las cosas. Pero, como siempre, mi lado peleon se enciende.

Shira: ¿No admiten chiflados? Entonces, ¿por que estas aqui? ¿Han hecho una excepcion contigo?

Su rostro arde de rabia. Sus amiguitas permanecen en silencio a su lado, demasiado impactadas para reaccionar de inmediato.

Tenia intencion de darme un empujón, pero aparece él e interpreta su papel favorito, el del noble principe azul empeñado en salvarme.

Jude: ¿Te estan molestando estas chicas? ¿O es al contrario? ¿Las has molestado tu?

Me coge de la mano y me lleva lejos de esas marujas.

Jude: Siento que hayas tenido un comienzo tan duro. Quiza yo pueda compensarlo. Nos hemos visto ya unas veces pero nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente, asi que esta es mi gran oportunidad. Soy Jude Ryder.

Shira: Se muy bien quien eres.

Ambos sabemos algo que nadie más conoce, y no pienso seguir escondiendolo.

Esto es entre el y yo.

Buscadora contre el clan Coyote.

El juego ya ha empezado.

Me aparto de el y me voy para dentro.

Jude:Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estoy a tu dispocisión.

Las clases fueron mejor de lo que pensaba, pero habia alguien en mi clase... Que vi en la conejera. El chico con el que me tropeze. Todos los chicos me miraban, como siempre. Llego la hora del recreo.

-Podría ser peor.

Me giro y me encuentro a una chica bastante guapa, no estaba flaca como yo estaba normalita.

-Jude podría ser un problema. Parece bastante intrigado contigo... y a Lita, la cabecilla, no va a gustarle eso. Hace años que salen y lo dejan. Ahora lo han dejado de manera oficial, pero ella no ve las cosas de esa manera, y todas las chicas que van trás el acaban por arrepentirse.

Soy Ellie.

Shira: Hola. ¿Ya todo el mundo sabe lo de mi pelea y lo de Jude?

Ellie: Me temo que si guapita. Pero tranquila, has hecho bien con lo de la pelea, te ha dado una estrellita de cinco que se necesitan para ser la mas popular.

Luego, tienes otra por ser tan guapa. Ya tienes dos.

Shira: Vaya, mi primer dia y dos estrellitas, que alucine. (Digo fingiendo estar alucinada)

Ellie: Ya veo que te importa una mierda. (Se rie)

Shira: (Le sonrio) La verdad es que no le doy mucha importancia.

Ellie: ¿Eres la nieta de Paloma? Shira, ¿no?

Shira: Ya veo que mi abuela es como Jennifer Lopez aqui.

Ellie: (Se rie) Es igual de famosa.

Shira: Gracias, por hablar conmigo, ya sabes, chica nueva...

Ellie: No hay problema. Oye, ¿te vienes conmigo? Si quieres te presento a mis amigos.

Shira: Bueno... Vale, gracias.

La sigo.

Ellie: Chicos, esta es Shira es la nieta de Paloma.

Buck: Encantado, soy Buck.

Manny: Yo soy Manny, este es Sid, y el es Diego.

Shira: Hola.

Buck: Eres una Buscadora, ¿verdad? Nosotros tambien, te habra mencionado tu abuela de nosotros.

Shira: Si.

Diego: Parece que tenemos una mision juntos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. 203 views, MAS REVIEWS PLEASE. **

**COMENTAD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Shira**

Por fin la última hora. Este día, sin contar el recreo, ha sido horrible para mi. Llego al aula de arte y como siempre todos las chicas me miran como si estuviera chiflada y todos los chicos con cara de pasmados.

Cualquier sitio- Dice el profesor con una expresión que indica que ya me ha encasillado como otra imbécil más.

Soy muy consciente de que mis compañeros de clase siguen todos mis movimientos, así que suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando los dejo atrás para sentarme al fondo, donde arrojo la mochila encima, cojo un taburete vacío y pregunto:

- ¿Este sitio esta ocupado?

Mi mirada se posa en el único ocupante, un chico con una brillante melena oscura que tiene la cabeza inclinada sobre un libro.

- Esto todo tuyo- dice.

Y cuando levanta la cabeza y sonríe, mi corazón esta apunto de salir del pecho.

Y no solo porque es guapisimo, sino por que es identico a Jude en todo menos en el pelo, el lo tiene mas largo.

Me siento e intento actuar de la manera mas normal posible, y lo consigo por los pelos.

-Eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad?

Asiento. El chico reprime una sonrisa y regresa al libro. Solo han pasado unos minutos cuando vuelve a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Me miras así porque has visto a mi doble en los pasillos o jugando a ser el rey en la cafetería? ¿O es porque necesitas pedirme prestado un lapiz y eres demasiado tímida para hacerlo?

-Nadie me ha acusado de ser tímida. Así que supongo que será lo de tu gemelo... o tu doble como tu lo llamas.

- Somos idénticos, como seguro que habrás podido comprobar. Aunque es fácil distinguirnos. El lleva el pelo corto. Tambien somos identicos por fuera, pero por dentro no nos parecemos en nada. Ademas a el le siguen un sequito de fans.

- ¿Y tu no tienes uno de esos... sequitos?

- ¿Yo? ¿Un sequito? Está claro que es tu primer día de clase. De todas formas, bienvenida a Milagro. Ah me llamo Cade.

Toda la hora estube haciendo garabatos, ya que por los recortes la clase de arte ya no es una clase de arte.

Esperaba encontrarme con Ellie y con sus amigos a la salida pero no los veo. Entonces aparece Cade por mi lado.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.- Dice.

- Soy Shira. Y ahora me temo que no puedo hablar.

Me alejo de el porque es un Ryder, es del clan Coyote.

Se que todo esto es parte de la trampa y no va a funcionar.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, intentare hacer el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.**

**COMENTAD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Shira**

-¿Nos estabas buscando?

Me giro para encontrarme a Ellie y sus amigos en un coche. Diego era el unico que no iva en el coche. Tenía una moto.

-Me alegro de encontraros.- Respondo.

-Nosotros vamos a la conejera, pero tu tienes que volver con Paloma, tendra cosas que enseñarte, ¿verdad? Diego te llevara, si te da tiempo te acercas a buscarnos, ¿vale?- Me dice Ellie sin borrar esa sonrisa de la boca.

- Vaya, gracias por buscarme un taxi. ¿Tu no vas a la conejera?

-Si, pero voy mas tarde tengo entrenmiento de futbool y me coge la casa de tu abuela de camino.- Me dice Diego.

- Ah, pues gracias.

-Esperamos verte mas tarde por alli.- Me dice Ellie mientras me subo a la moto de Diego, que es muy chula por cierto.

- Yo tambien espero poder ir.- Respondo.

Ellie y los demas se van. Diego arranca la moto.

-Si no quieres caerte te aconsejo que te agarres.- Me dice con tono burlón.

-Jaja, muy gracioso. - Digo mientras me agarro a el.

Nos empezamos a mover y no tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de Paloma.

- Bueno, aqui es tu parada- Me dice mientras para delante de la entrada del patio.

- Gracias por traerme.- Le respondo.

- De nada. ¿Como vas a volver los siguientes días?- Me pregunta.

- Supongo que andando

- Bueno, me tengo que ir a entrenar, adiós.

-Adiós.- Le digo mientras se aleja.

Entro en casa de Paloma esforzándome todo lo posible para no hacer ruido, por si acaso Paloma está con algún cliente. Voy a mi cuarto y dejo la mochila encima del escritorio. Me quito los botines con los pies (unos botines negros de piel suave que compré en Andalucía) , consciente de que debería ponerme a hacer lo deberes, pero, la verdad, no me apetece nada. Matematicas lo termine en clase y de historia estoy convencida de que puedo improvisar.

- ¿Nieta?

Veo como Paloma entra a la habitación.

-Bueno, dime, ¿como ha ido tu primer día de clase?

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

-Horrible- Le digo mirándola a los ojos.

No tiene sentido mentirle. Sin embargo, justo después de decirlo, me doy cuenta que resulta algo exagerado. No todo ha sido malo. Conocer a Ellie y sus amigos ha sido una de las mejores cosas del día. Y tambien que Diego me trajera a casa de Paloma...

- He visto a Jude. Otra vez.- Le digo intentando dejar atras lo del instituto.

- ¿Y?

- Y, si no conociera la verdad, diría que es increíblemte guapo y encantador. Me consideraría la chica mas afortunada del mundo por el hecho de que se hubiera fijado en mí. Pero, como conozco la verdad, me pone los pelos de punta.

- Bien. No deves olvidar eso, ocurra lo que ocurra.

- Tambien conocí a Cade. Son idénticos.

- Si, debería haberte avisado antes. El tampoco es de fiar. Son gemelos pero el es el que pasa mas desapercivido. Estan del mismo bando aunque no lo parezca. Te dIgo que crecieron separados y no se conocieron hasta el primer año de instituto.

- ¿Por qué crecieron separados? Este pueblo es muy pequeño... ¿cómo es posible algo así?

Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

- Jude se crío con su padre, que es el dueño de La Conejera. Cade con su madre. Los padres se divorciaron nada mas tener a los hijos y cada uno se llevo a uno. Ambos padres son enemigos de los buscadores, por eso no te deves fiar de ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo Jude es el más peligroso, Cade es casi insignicante comparado con Jude, aunque eso no te acerques a él. - Me dice.

Mi coco tiene que absorver mucha información, así que me tomo mi tiempo para responder.

- Vale- Respondo dudosa.

- El clan Coyote- Sigue hablando- han abusado del poder del Día de los Muertos durante siglos. En lugar de visitar a sus parienets y comunicarse con ellos, lo resucitan. Bueno, no durante mucho tiempo, no fisicamente. Se hacen con su poder durante unos días.

- Paloma, tambien me encontré con los buscadores que me decías.

- Ellie, Manny, Buck, Sid y Diego, ¿no?

- Si.- Le respondo mientras asiento con la cabeza

- Ellos estan metidos en esto tanto como tú. Os tendréis que ayudar mutuamente.- Me dice sin apartar la mirada.

- Diego me ha traído a casa.

- Diego, es encantador, guapo y con mucho poder- Dice sonriendo.

- Me han invitado a ir hoy a la conejera.

- Puedes ir, pero tendréis que infiltraros para encontrar un portal, una vez que lo encontréis ni se os ocurra meteros dentro, es muy peligroso, solo avisadme.- Dice ya sin sonreir.

- ¿Un portal?

- Si, un portal para ir al mundo inferior. Teneis que encontrarlo.

- Pero, ¿como es un portal?

- Una luz con forma redonda. Solo podeis verlo vosotros.

- ¿Y como hacemos para pasar desapercividos?

- Ya veras... - dice con la sonrisa otra vez en la boca.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, siento si hay faltas de ortografía. **

**COMENTAD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Shira**

Tengo el portal localizado, y estoy metida en una asquerosa cucaracha. Cuando Paloma dijo pasar desapercivida no me imaginaba esto.

Ya solo me queda volver a mi cuerpo. Aunque antes voy a hacer algo...

**POV Diego**

- Shira debería haber vuelto ya- Dice Ellie muy preocupada.

- Es verdad- Respondo yo.

- ¿Le habra pisado alguien?- Pregunta Sid.

- ¡Sid! No preocupes más idiota. - Le digo yo.

- Ya estoy aqui.

Nos giramos para ver a Shira.

- ¿Lo has encontrado? - Pregunta Manny.

- Si, he hecho mas que eso...- Dice Shira.

- Como que has hecho mas que eso, Paloma dijo que no entraramos.- Le digo yo.

- Yo no he entrado, pero la familia Coyote ha quedado atrapada dentro.

- ¿¡Que!?- Decimos todos.

- Digamos que la familia puede que sea muy peligrosa, pero tienen pánico a las cucarachas, estaban en el escritorio al lado del portal , luego me han visto y se han puesto a gritar y ambos han caído al portal. Luego se ha cerrado.

- Entonces ¿estan atrapados en alguna dimensión?- Pregunta Buck.

- Si, para siempre.- Responde Shira.

- Vaya esto ha sido más fácil de lo que parecía.- Dice Ellie.

- ¿Y a que esperamos para celebrarlo?- Dice Buck.

Todos nos empezamos a ir a bailar pero cojo de la mano a Shira.

-Shira...

- ¿Si?

- Quería decirte que... Me gustas.

- Y tu a mi.

Al oir eso no espero para darle un beso.

**FIN?**

* * *

**Ya se, este final ha sido un poco rebuscado. Pero es que se me ha ocurrido otra historia. Ademas quiero seguir esciribiendo mi otra historia: **

**Ice age: Dilema. Tal vez dentro de mucho tiempo sigo con una segunda parte de esta historia, por ejemplo que Cade ayuda a Jude a volver y quieren venf¡ganza bla bla bla... Ahora voy a subir el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. Porfavor lean y comenten.**


End file.
